La pianista de Famelin
by SilentDrago
Summary: Una invasión de ratas asola al artístico pueblo de Famelin y solo una viajera podrá solucionar el problema. Historia basada en un cuento clásico.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Un nuevo cuento ha salido del baúl. Supongo que ya saben cuál es su contraparte original. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean. Nos vemos abajo.  
**

* * *

 **La pianista de Famelin**

Hace muchísimos años, en el pueblo de Famelin, las chicas se desvivían por cumplir sus sueños de estrellato. Bien conocidos eran los espectáculos de canto, baile y actuación que se ofrecían, los cuales atraían gran cantidad de público cada vez que se presentaban. Pero de un momento a otro, las noticias sobre las artistas pasaron a segundo plano, siendo reemplazadas por las de la invasión de ratas que surgió de repente. Los roedores, hambrientos de cultivos y portadores de enfermedades mortales, se convirtieron en un dolor de cabeza para el alcalde, quien ofreció una recompensa de cien piezas de oro a cualquiera que se deshiciera de la plaga.

Muchos valientes, así como un número similar de tontos y codiciosos, intentaron acabar con las ratas y cobrar la recompensa. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente inútiles, y es que la mayoría recurría a cosas tan básicas y clichés que era imposible que funcionaran. El ambiente en el pueblo comenzó a ser de resignación; era el fin de la vida como la conocían y también el fin de los espectáculos con hermosas chicas.

\- ¡Queremos ver a las chicas!

\- ¡Devuélvannos los shows!

\- ¡Calma, calma! Primero hay que deshacerse de las ratas y después podrán disfrutar de las chicas –aseguró el alcalde.

Con el paso de las semanas, la situación solo pareció empeorar. Ese panorama fue el que encontró una joven viajera pelirroja. Alrededor de su cintura portaba un teclado circular con el que tocaba melodías que encantaban a todo aquel que las escuchara, pero fue ella misma la encantada cuando vio el poster de aquella chica pelinegra. Según decía el cartel, era una de las mejores artistas de Famelin y parte del grupo más aclamado del lugar. Al lado estaba el anuncio donde se pedía ayuda para acabar con las ratas ofreciendo una cuantiosa recompensa.

\- La chica del cartel es hermosa. Quizás pueda conocerla si me encargo del problema del pueblo.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la muchacha se dirigió al ayuntamiento para hablar con el alcalde y conseguir el empleo.

* * *

\- Déjeme ver si entendí, señorita…

\- Maki, me llamo Maki.

\- Sí, Maki. Usted asegura que puede eliminar a las ratas de Famelin con ese teclado, ¿no es así?

\- Así es, señor alcalde.

\- No es que quiera sonar escéptico, pero… dudo que lo logre.

\- Ya verá que sí, y espero que tenga lista la recompensa –dijo ella molesta.

\- Sí, sí, claro, la recompensa… Cien piezas de oro.

\- No me interesa el oro. Vengo de una familia acomodada, así que no me hace falta dinero. Lo que quiero como recompensa es otra cosa.

\- ¿Otra cosa? ¿Y qué sería?

\- Quiero una cita con la chica pelinegra de los anuncios, Nico Yazawa.

\- ¡¿Una cita con ella?! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que es la estrella más importante de este pueblo?! ¡Tendría a todos sus fans sobre usted!

\- Eso me da igual.

Un silencio tenso envolvió la oficina.

\- Tenga todo listo para cuando vuelva; su problema de ratas habrá acabado para entonces.

\- … Bien, bien, como usted diga. Hablaré con ella para su cita.

\- Entonces tenemos un trato, señor.

Maki salió del ayuntamiento y preparó su teclado para cumplir con su tarea.

* * *

Durante todo el día, se escuchó una música de piano en cada rincón de Famelin. Como polillas por la luz, las ratas eran atraídas por la melodía y buscaban la fuente de forma desesperada. Los habitantes del poblado nunca habían visto algo así, ni siquiera cuando los roedores aparecían con más frecuencia.

Llegado el momento, todas las ratas del pueblo se encontraban en la plaza rodeando a Maki, quien seguía tocando su teclado como si nada.

 _\- Perfecto, ya están todas._

Tras cambiar el estilo de la melodía, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar por las empedradas calles de Famelin siendo seguida por su comitiva ratonil. Su andar la llevó a la orilla del río local y, tras tocar una tecla en específico, hizo que todas las ratas se sumergieran en las caudalosas aguas y nunca más pudieran salir.

\- Todo listo.

Los pobladores, al verse finalmente libres de roedores, dieron rienda suelta a su alegría.

\- ¡Sí, por fin podremos volver a ver a las chicas!

\- ¡Ya no aguantaba más por ir a los espectáculos!

\- ¡Chicas bellas, muchas chicas bellas!

 _\- Hora de volver con el alcalde. Yo también espero ver a una bella chica._

* * *

\- Aquí tiene. Cien piezas de oro.

\- ¡Señor alcalde, nosotros teníamos un trato! ¡Me prometió una cita con Nico Yazawa!

\- Sobre eso…, lo reconsideré. Que una extraña salga con la artista más popular de Famelin levantaría mucha polvareda... y no sería bueno para mi reputación.

\- Usted… solo quería que alguien hiciera el trabajo sucio.

\- No me culpe, señorita. La recompensa original eran las cien piezas de oro. Usted fue la que quiso cambiar las condiciones.

\- ¡Pero usted lo prometió!

\- No quiero seguir discutiendo el tema. Tome su oro y váyase.

Maki, sumamente molesta, tomó la bolsa que le ofrecía el alcalde y procedió a retirarse de la oficina, no sin antes hacerle saber que no saldría bien parado.

\- Ya me deshice de algo que ustedes ansiaban eliminar. Ahora perderán lo que más aprecian.

La pelirroja dejó el lugar, dejando al alcalde confundido.

* * *

\- ¡Y ahora con ustedes el grupo más popular de nuestro pueblo! ¡Damas y caballeros, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a μ's!

\- ¡Sí, bravo!

\- ¡Las amamos!

Las chicas detrás del escenario se preparaban para deleitar a su fanaticada como siempre, sobre todo una pelinegra de pequeña estatura y un ego inversamente proporcional a su tamaño.

 _\- Hoy la gran Nico encantará los corazones de todos otra vez. ¡Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos!_

Fue ella, sin embargo, la que no pudo resistirse al encanto de alguien más. Junto a sus compañeras, Nico se sintió atraída por una extraña melodía que resonaba con fuerza, abandonando el lugar de la presentación para sorpresa del público. Las chicas de μ's no fueron las únicas afectadas: todas las artistas de Famelin, casi como hipnotizadas, caminaban buscando la fuente de la música. Sus pies las llevaron a las afueras del pueblo, en donde Maki tocaba su teclado circular.

\- Parece que ya están todas aquí.

Al ver a Nico frente a ella, la pelirroja se le acercó.

 _\- Es más linda en persona._

No hubo reacción por parte de la pelinegra: seguía hechizada por la melodía de Maki.

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No te llevarás a nuestras chicas!

El alcalde y los ciudadanos aparecieron de repente exigiendo a sus artistas de vuelta.

\- Es mi recompensa por deshacerme de las ratas –dijo Maki–. Si quieren culpar a alguien por esto, culpen al alcalde, que no quiso cumplir con su promesa.

\- ¡Ella miente! –se defendió el aludido.

\- ¡Vamos a recuperar a nuestras chicas!

\- Ilusos.

En cuanto los ciudadanos se lanzaron para atrapar a Maki, ella presionó unas cuantas teclas, haciendo que ellos arremetieran contra el alcalde. Si este sobrevivió al ataque o no, no está claro. Lo que sí se sabe es que la pelirroja comenzó a tocar la misma melodía de antes y se llevó con ella a todas las artistas. Nunca más se las volvió a ver.

* * *

A pesar de la falta de evidencia, hay reportes de matrimonios entre chicas posteriores a los hechos de Famelin. Se dice que una pelirroja y una pelinegra estaban entre las contrayentes en uno, pero hasta ahora, dicha información no ha pasado del rumor.

* * *

 **Con esto termina la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Siendo realista, este cuento no tiene la misma vibra que los demás, pero si investigan un poco sobre los posibles orígenes de _El flautista de Hamelin_ , se darán cuenta de que son bastante oscuros. Digo, ¿acaso hay algo bonito en enviar niños a combatir a las Cruzadas? (esto puede ser solo una leyenda, pero aun así imaginen la posibilidad). Espero que les haya gustado la historia a pesar de todo.**

 **Recuerden también seguirme en Wattpad y Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
